Rejected
by TheMadLiddell
Summary: "Request from the Boxing Club Coach to kick the club's captain, Sasagawa Ryohei, out due to his poor grades. This request had actually caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow." Warning: there are only a few curses.


Author's note: Don't ask because I don't know where this came from.

Still don't own KHR.

* * *

_Gardening Club request to expand their green house_, rejected.

_Cooking Club request for fund raise_, rejected.

_Swim Team request to use to school's pool for weekend practice_, temporarily approved but with a warning to win their upcoming tournament.

_Kendo Club request to hold unscheduled tryouts_, rejected.

_Request from the Student Council President for his former power to approve/reject official club request and control of fund distribution_, rejected with a side note to bite the disrespectful herbivore to death.

With a yawn, Hibari Kyoya stretched in his office chair. He had been filling out paperwork the entire morning and was honestly getting sick of it. He found the amount of requests herbivores could think of to be mindboggling. Every day it was the same thing, our club needs this or our club needs that. He wondered when the herbivores would realize that, unless it would improve his school's image, he was going to reject any and all request. With one more sigh, he rested his head on his left fist and picked up the next form that needed his signature.

_Request from the Boxing Club Coach to kick the club's captain, Sasagawa Ryohei, out due to his poor grades. _This request had actually caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow. Setting the document down, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number of his second in command.

"Yes Chairman?" The herbivore was smart to pick up after the first two rings.

"Bring me the file of Sasagawa Ryohei." That was all that was said before the man hung up on his confused, but unquestioning, subordinate. After setting his cellphone down he picked the form back up and started reading.

_I feel that it is my duty, as coach, to bring up this important matter. My club's captain, Sasagawa Ryohei, has been failing all his classes and I feel that, due to this, he should not be allowed to take part in any extracurricular activities. I know that…_

Hibari stopped reading after realizing that, from that point on, the coach started rabbling and repeating himself, going on about his duty and such. He knew who this herbivore coach was, the physical education teacher Hiro Ginta. He was a rather large and strong herbivore, but overly prideful and lecherous. He remembered the numerous complaints he got from the female, and famine looking male, students about his undesirable behavior. He also recalled how if a student managed to excel his capabilities he would do everything in his power to unfairly punish the student. After a thorough biting to death, and three months in the ER, his behavior improved and the complaints stopped. He even remembered getting a report that he apologized to any student he felt misinterpreted his actions.

He scoffed at the memory. The herbivore didn't "change for the better." He just knew there was a carnivore in charge that was willing, and highly capable, of disposing of anything that disturbed the peace of his school. Ever sense he bit him to death, the herbivore has been trying to get in his favor. It never worked, Hibari hated a kiss ass.

Hibari was torn from his mussing when hearing a knock at the Reception Room door.

"Chairman, I brought the file you requested." At the sound of Tetsuya Kusakabe voice, Hibari gave his permission for him to enter. Without wasting anytime Kusakabe came in, closed the door soundlessly, walked over to the desk, handed his boss the file, bowed at a perfect ninety degree angle, stood up straight, and didn't move a muscle afterwards. The course of action was done so seamlessly, it was obvious that Hibari enforced discipline on everyone and showed no favorites.

Opening the file, and without even looking at his second in command, he said, "Leave herbivore." Dismissing him until the next time he became useful. Kusakabe took no offence to Hibari's cold shoulder; he was used to it being his first, and most loyal, follower. So with another spine breaking bow, he left the Reception Room as silently as he came in.

Once no one was around to witness it, Hibari allowed his eyebrow to twitch in visible annoyance. After looking at the first page of the herbivore's file, which consisted of the herbivore's grades and headshot paperclip to it, his thoughts of him being an idiot were only reinforced. Really, he had to ask himself, who the fuck scores a two in math? If it wasn't for it being procedure to do a full evaluation of the file, he would have already approved the request to throw the idiot out of the boxing club.

Flipping the page, he was greeted with his heath facts and emergency contact information. He raised an eyebrow. So the herbivore was immune to most common painkillers? Thinking about how many times he alone sent herbivore to the hospital destroyed his surprise at the discovery. If he didn't build up some tolerance to them by now, then there was more wrong with the herbivore than anyone thought. Shaking his head, Hibari flipped the page again and allowed his eyes to widen.

This page and the next three were a full assessment of the herbivores participation in the boxing club. If Hibari was an herbivore, his jaw would have hit the floor. Participation and attendance at all practices and matches, never late either, all first place victories, a perfect record, no blemishes, nothing. The herbivore even won Japan's junior boxing tournament three years running. Not to mention he was also the reason for Namimori Middle's title of having the best boxing program in the country. Hibari was questioning the herbivore coach's stupidity for bringing a request to get rid of the idiot to him, like hell was he going to get rid of such good press for his school. He also knew the man to be prideful and would expect him to fight to keep the loud herbivore in the club.

Hibari had no clue what would make anyone want to expel the herbivore from the club. He was the Yamamoto of boxing, a moron but damn good at, and passionate for, his sport. Then he saw it, the reason for the ludicrous request.

_Sasagawa Ryohei beat Coach Hiro Ginta during a sparring match with one hit, knocking him out for a full thirty minutes. Eminently after Coach Hiro Ginta lost consciousness, Sasagawa Ryohei carried him to the nurse's office for medical assistance…_

Hibari glared at the document. Now it became clear to him. So the herbivore couch was still a sore loser and thought Hibari was a fool. After rejecting the request issued by the coach, Hibari pulled out his laptop and got to work.

_Reborn!_

The next day rumors got around that Sasagawa Ryohei was no longer allowed to be a member of the boxing club. Of course it was Coach Hiro Ginta that started it, thinking his request was approved. He highly doubted Hibari Kyoya to actually take the time to look at Ryohei's boxing record. It wasn't a secret that the Disciplinary Chairman didn't like the loud boxing captain and was highly impatient. Smirking, he made his way to where the boxing club meets for their daily practice. What he didn't expect to see in there the Namimori Middle's other male gym teacher, Shinkotsu Kiba the brother of Police Officer Shinkotsu, surrounded by the six biggest members of the Disciplinary Comity. At that moment the former Coach Hiro Ginta knew he was fucked.

At that same moment Tsuna and Yamamoto were attempting to calm down a hysteric Ryohei. After hearing the rumors the poor boxer had a mental breakdown.

"Calm down sempi, I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding." Yamamoto knew exactly what Ryohei was going through. A couple years back similar rumors started about him not allowed on the baseball team after he stuck out his old coach. He still laughs remembering that in reality his old coach just "got a new job faraway" and they got a new one. Who knew Kusakabe had an uncle so good at coaching baseball?

"HOW CAN I EXTREMELY CALM DOWN?"

"Isn't Hibari the one who makes the final call on these things?" The two athletes look at their tinny friend. Tsuna blushes at the attention and continues saying, "Doesn't that mean he'll know if the rumors are true?"

Before Tsuna could even finish his sentence, Ryohei was running to the Reception Room at top speed. Stampeding over anyone that didn't get out of his way in time, including a freshly bitten to death class president, Ryohei slammed open the Reception Room door, leaving a very unwanted spider web patterned crack in the wall. Kusakabe did not like having the report he was obligated to give Hibari every morning interrupted. Hibari did not like damage done to his school or uninvited herbivores in his Reception Room.

"Herbivore, I'm going to—"

"IS IT EXTREMELY TRUE?" Not only doing the big no-no of interrupting Hibari, Ryohei marched right up to his and grabbed his shoulders before screaming this right in his face. Kusakabe was frozen in shock, and scared for the poor kid. He was also thinking of where Hibari was going to ask him to hide the body.

Hibari growled, slamming his tofans in the herbivore's face before slamming his head into his desk. He glared at the giant Ryohei shaped whole in his desk.

"I'm going to bite you to death for disturbing the peace and breaking my desk."

"I EXTREMELY DON'T CARE! JUST TELL ME! AM I STILL PART OF THE BOXING CLUB?" Hibari hit him with his tofan again to shut him up. He'd be rubbing his temples in annoyance right now if he was alone. To just get the herbivore out of his sight, he pulled out a copy of the rejected request form for Ryohei's expulsion of the boxing club and held it out for the herbivore to see. After clearing his head, Ryohei looked at the paper. Read the abstract at the top then looked at the pretty little word saying "rejected" next to Hibari's signature at the bottom. Then Hibari pulled out another paper that Ryohei read, really he only read the first sentence.

_Due misconduct and attempt to abuse his position, Shinkotsu Kiba is to take Hiro Ginta's place as the coach of the Namimori Boxing Team..._

"You're extremely letting me stay in the boxing club?" Ryohei asked looking like a hopeful puppy.

"Yes, now get out—" Before Hibari could finish, Ryohei interrupted his again. Only this time, instead of just screaming, he dove across his desk, picked Hibari up in an extremely tight hug, and starting spinning around yelling at the top of his lung about how "extremely extreme" he was. Kusakabe had no clue what to do. Never before, in all of his time of knowing Hibari, has anyone had the courage, or stupidity, to hug him.

It ended pretty quickly after Ryohei kissed Hibari's cheek and Hibari beat him within an inch of death and dropped Ryohei's unmoving body out the window. Tsuna was not expecting a half-dead Ryohei to fall on him. Tsuna also didn't expect for Ryohei to yell "THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME, HIBARI" before passing out.

From the glare Kusakabe received, he knew he had half a second to get the fuck out of the Reception Room before Hibari bit him to death. So after just throwing his report on Hibari's damaged desk, he ran out of their faster than a bat out of hell. Hibari swore to bite him to death later. Once he was alone he, Hibari sat in his chair and slammed his head on his desk repeatedly, not caring how much like an herbivore he felt doing it. There are just times when you need to hit your head against something as the ultimate sign of annoyance. When Hibari's little episode was over he picked up Kusakabe's report and started reading. Only to tear it to shreds after he realized he was unconsciously touching the cheek the herbivore kissed with a small smile.

* * *

I HAD TO ADD THAT LAST SENTENCE! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!


End file.
